Molasses Nights
by sexysiren1981
Summary: AU NM Bella knows that life with Jacob would be uncomplicated, simple, comforting – easy. She is contemplating following what appears to be the natural course of her life, when the angriest, nastiest and the hottest of the La Push wolves proves to her that life is much more pleasant when you have dark, decadent, toe curling nights to look forward to instead of simplicity.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Fanfiction**; Molasses Nights.

**Pairing**; Bella/Paul.

**Summery**; Bella knows that Jacob wants her; life with him would be uncomplicated, simple, comforting – easy. She is contemplating following what appears to be the natural course of her life, when the angriest, nastiest and undoubtedly the hottest of the La Push wolves proves to her that life is much more pleasant when you have dark, decadent, toe curling nights to look forward to instead of peace and tranquility. He is nothing like Edward or Jacob – he hates her. Or does he? AU NM.

**Warnings**; Language/some foreplay sex.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own the Twilight Saga; I make no money from my stories. I only write them for my enjoyment and that of my readers

**A/N;** I have had this story on my hard drive for a while now, so I decided to touch it up and post it. I have played with some details in the NM story verse to suit myself. It is AU people.

**C**hapter **O**ne.

The waves, dark and angry, splashed upwards along the jaggered rocks that formed the stark cliff face, sending miniscule drops of salty water gushing into the air around her. It wet her hair and face in a fine mist, drawing a reluctant small smile to her pale pink lips. It was cold; the wind was whipping up something, besides the usual constant wetness, a storm perhaps. Bella wrapped her arms around herself and hugged her middle tightly. The hole in her heart lessened this way; it wasn't a gaping wound when she did this, but merely a small injury. It was bearable.

_Move away from the edge, Bella._

The voice fluttered on the wind and maybe on the brinks of her insanity, beautiful, musical, smooth – it was all she lived to hear. Concern for her safety turned the beautiful voice to rough velvet. A large smile of pure bliss spread across her face at the imagined words; fear for her safety evident in that angelic voice. Perfect recall almost fooled her into believing that this _was _his voice, somehow worming its way into her psyche. But deep inside she knew it was a fabrication of her lonely mind.

She sat directly on the edge of the highest cliff, only a small rock away from the sheer drop below, hoping against hopes that she would hear his voice yet again. It was an addiction, a ridiculous and senseless glitch of her mind, but she didn't care. It was all she had left.

Besides Jacob.

There was nothing but a yawning gaping nothingness in her life since he had gone. Who was she to try and refuse the one tiny bit of relief she had from the endless hours alone?

Her long dark brown hair now hung in wet ringlets, waves and curls around her slender shoulders and back. Her pale complexion a few shades lighter than usual as she unknowingly battled the first stages of hypothermia, a slight shade of blue tingeing her otherwise perfect alabaster skin. Head thrown backwards, she welcomed the drenching mist as it pushed in waves over the lip of the cliff and onto her still form. A violent shudder wracked her lithe form, but she ignored it, only wrapping her arms around her body more fully.

Charlie was busy. Harry Clearwater had just died, his best friend besides Bill Black, he was at the reservation, trying to comfort Sue Clearwater through this difficult time. She was devastated and Charlie was trying to hold it together for her, but it wasn't easy and it claimed all his attention.

By doing this he had unwittingly allowed his less than stable daughter an open access to the freedom she could frankly do without. Stalking hallucinations was hardly conducive with getting over Edward Cullen's strange and abrupt departure. But he had had little choice. Comforting himself with the knowledge that Bella would be okay, she had improved since her friendship with Jacob Black had deepened and grown into what Charlie hoped would be something more permanent and lasting than mere _friendship_. At least he hoped so. He was undoubtedly wrong. Although Jacob had helped, he was the very opposite of what she craved, what she needed and to be honest – wanted. Although sunny, happy-go-lucky and good-looking, Jake just wasn't what she wanted – really. He wasn't what her body unknowingly craved and begged for, not by a long shot.

Bella had tried to fake it, she had even allowed him to kiss her but there had been nothing. No sparks, no burning desire, no passion. It was pleasant enough, of course, warm soft lips and a lot more tongue than she wanted, so different from him. Yes, Bella admitted to herself, life with Jake would be comforting, warm, solid, safe – easy. Was it really where her life was headed? She was beginning to accept that maybe it was. She would be an absolute fool to throw all this away. Jake was her rock, he had saved her really and truly and he deserved better than a kick in the teeth.

The pack was on high alert at the moment due to her. The flame haired leech was still out there, watching and waiting for a chance to torture Bella to death, possibly drain her life's blood, slowly but completely and leave the white lifeless corpse hanging from a tree as a message for Edward Cullen.

A completely unfeminine snort left Bella's lips at that thought; little did Victoria know that he and the rest of the Cullens couldn't care less. But Jake and the rest of the wolves were trying to keep her safe; they acted like they cared, with the exception of two.

Leah Clearwater and Paul Lahote.

Leah was angry – always. She was lovely to look at but so filled with anger there was not much left of the girl she had once been as Sam Uley's girlfriend. She has suffered losing it all and that could truly break someone, Bella knew.

It _had_ broken Leah. She had lost a boy she had loved, her dreams of the future and then her humanity when she had turned into the first ever female shapshifter, apparently losing the ability to have children in the process. The dreams she had once had were all gone, thanks to the leeches. It was their fault that the Quileute wolves existed at all, so to her, a girl who had knowingly dated a stone cold leech was worse than they were. Dirty, defiled, unclean; those were a few of the words she had thrown at Bella over the last month alone. She had asked time and again how Bella could allow the leech to even touch her skin, how she could have had sex with him. Bella never got the chance to tell her that she had never had sex with Edward Cullen- she had never had sex at all.

A soft sigh escaped her shivering lips as Bella contemplated the course her life was taking. Maybe it was best not to fight it.

Finish school, date Jake, eventually get married and have a few kids. She imagined life on the reservation, clean and untroubled – easy. Safe.

It was too easy.

_What was missing?_ Why didn't it feel right? Bella shook her head as a will-o-wisp danced passed her over the cliff face. A small wave of dizziness made her head swim dangerously as her wide, thickly lashed dark brown eyes stared unseeingly at the crashing waves below. She rubbed futilely at her own arms trying to warm them in the thin flannel shirt that she wore. The wind had picked up suddenly, buffeting her cruelly and then tearing into the thick pine trees behind where she sat. The howling noise they made almost reminded her of the wolves.

Another bone wracking shudder ripped through her and she rose unsteadily to her feet. She decided it was time to leave now. She almost lost her unsteady footing as another burst of ice cold wind whipped by her again, waving her arms around her wildly, she barely regained her balance. Her breath was coming out in short raggered puffs; fear quickening her heart and pumping adrenaline through her veins, as she gazed down at the pounding surf far below.

Bella laughed then, suddenly and completely irrationally everything seemed goddamn funny. The sound of her laughter stunned her as much as the unused and unfamiliar sensation flooding her being. It had been so long since she had felt happy.

Bella turned away after a few more life threatening wobbles that threatened to send her over the edge of the cliff and walked to her truck. Ice cold fingers refused to obey her as she fumbled with the door handle. After a bit of perseverance she managed. Once inside she gunned the engine to life and drove slowly back to the Rez. For some reason she couldn't seem to get warm, shivers still rippling up and down her small body, teeth chattering uncontrollably.

Bella's vision began to blur suddenly partially obscuring her view of the road. Worried that she was going to run over someone or something, she pulled over and stepped on the brakes harshly, coming to a jarring halt. Chills still ran along every inch of skin, her teeth chattering. Why couldn't she warm up?

Gazing upwards, ominous clouds rolled low across the already dark sky, thunder beginning to rumble overhead. Bella didn't feel capable of driving so she fumbled with her cell phone, but it too was dead. She had forgotten to charge it last night.

Damn it! What else could possibly go wrong? Bella huffed as she dragged her shivering form out of the truck and then slowly down the road.

The first fat, splattering drops of rain began to fall as she walked towards a small house on the very edge of the forest. She didn't recognize it at all, but then she wasn't in a recognizing mood. All her numbed mind wanted now was warmth and lots of it.

The house must belong to one of the wolves, simply because the stark lack of any homely decoration gave away the fact that a teenaged wolf lived there alone.

Bella reached the small porch and climbed the three steps up to the rickety door, which looked like a stiff wind would blow it down. But, however rickety this house looked, there must be some warmth within its dingy walls?

Bella knocked, the sound echoing oddly for a house that was supposedly furnished.

There was no sign of life, nothing.

Still quaking violently Bella pulled on the door handle in desperation.

Much to her surprise it opened.

The creaking noise, of unoiled hinges, sounding abnormally loud in the heavy stillness before the storm broke and Bella quelled the fear she felt. She needed warmth – now, fear could take a back seat for now.

The house was tiny, as undecorated as its exterior suggested. One entire wall was dominated by a double bed, carelessly rumpled, the sheets a light grey and a liberal dusting of mud and leaves, suggesting shocking lack of regular laundering. Wrinkling her nose in distaste, Bella closed the door behind her and walked into the room. The glass of several windowpanes were broken, letting bursts of the weather through, even so it was still warmer than outside.

A small kitchen with a table and a single stool stood on the opposite side of the room. Moving forward hesitantly, Bella edged her way towards the extremely inviting, if a little ratty sofa. It had a thick blanket thrown across its back and her fingers itched to claim it.

Another table directly below one window, was filled with papers, drawing her towards it, her curiosity strong. Grabbing the tempting blanket swiftly and throwing it around her shoulders, Bella made her way towards the desk. She wondered idly if the mysterious sheets of paper would reveal the owner of this crumbling down home.

The warmth was slow in coming, chilled as she was.

Her icy finger reached hesitantly for the top most paper and she froze as her eyes scanned the document, a gasp on her lips.

Paul Lahote.

The house belonged to Paul Lahote. _Oh shit._ Bella didn't know quite what to do, fear quickening her pulse and making a cold sweat break out on her skin.

He was the one wolf that truly scared her. He was rude, cruel and always harsh in his treatment of her. His constant anger when around her was scary and nerve wrecking.

She stood still holding the sheet of paper, a legal document, the words blurred before her eyes several times before she made out its content.

Custody papers were for one Raven Charlotte Lahote, aged two, granting full custody to Paul Lahote. Bella stared at the words, thinking maybe that she was imagining the words.

But no, they were still there.

Paul had a _child_?

...

Unbeknownst to Bella, Paul himself had arrived behind the small house, bone weary and drenched from running boarder patrols all night, he was so tired he could barely concentrate.

All he wanted was to use the little used bed in the small dingy house he called his own and pass out for a few hours before he would have to run yet another patrol. Sam had them all on fucking high alert due to the little bitch otherwise known as Bella Swan. Just thinking of her drew a snarl from his tired lips. Phasing, he stopped briefly to pull on the shorts tied with a leather thong to his calf, effectively covering his impressively muscled naked body.

Raking dirty fingers through short inky black hair, Paul froze, his nostrils flaring, as an unbelievable scent drifted to him on the breeze.

Bella.

She was here, and if his nose was to be believed, she was in his fucking house.

What the fuck was the little bitch doing in _his_ house of all the houses on the Rez?

Another inhuman snarl ripped its way up his very human throat as the beast within displayed the strange behavior it always did when that particular human was around.

His inner wolf actually seemed to like the leech lover, just one more reason for Paul the man to hate her.

There was a million fucking reasons for him to hate her, but this was the one he liked to cling to. No chick had ever gotten under his skin like Bella Swan did.

It was just so fucking wrong.

Paul never let anyone female get under his skin; he fucked them and left them. Never using the same girl more than once. His mother had taught him long ago to never trust women in general. They were all false bitches that took your love and trust and then fucked you over.

His wolf though, had other ideas about Bella Swan.

Paul was completely connected to his wolf. Unlike the others, who all seemed to fight their fate, he embraced it. The anger, the overwhelming rage, which was always present within them as wolves, was a balm to his already aggressive emotions as a human boy. He had always loved fighting and now as a man of twenty, he lived for it. His wolf did too; his wolf frankly was fucking terrifying. It was dangerous, feral and undefeated in a fight. He had a reputation and he did his best to up hold it. Not even Sam had actually ever challenged him, instead opting out and alpha ordering him when necessary.

But Bella made him angry in a whole new way. She ignited a strange, irritating urge to guard her, look after her _and_ fuck her. It was just wrong – Paul snorted now in absolute disgust as he stalked silently towards his shack. Nostrils flared, his wolf greedily gulped down lungful's of Bella scented air.

So fucking delicious.

Paul grinned suddenly as the idea of having Bella alone finally took hold of his brain.

Nice.

He could definitely use this situation to his advantage.

The now steady rain beat down on his shoulders, raising a cloud of steam from his overheated flesh. Raindrops dribbled over broad shoulders and over beautifully carved bronze muscles, each dip and hollow emphasized by the wet sheen. The tribal tattoo that decorated his left arm, swirled in curious lines and patterns across his delectable golden skin. The opposite upper arm held the wolf packs tattoo, a round insignia, boldly claiming his status as the third in line to the alpha throne, after baby Black that was.

His jet black hair was cut short, almost a buzz cut, the harsh cut only serving to emphasize the aquiline, handsome features. Full lower lip adding a slight softness to an otherwise emotionless face. The only emotions Paul regularly expressed were sardonic amusement, usually at someone else's expense and anger.

Reaching the door he quietly opened and closed it behind him, not once alerting Bella to his presence.

She was swathed in _his_ blanket, he could smell their mingling scents, it pleased him, which only made him angrier.

She was fucking snooping through his papers, which admittedly were just lying there waiting to be picked up. His eyes narrowed dangerously. They were the custody papers. Trust Swan to find one of his secrets. It was hard to keep things quiet in the pack due to the single mind they shared as wolves. It was hard to keep a wrap on Raven while phased, but he had managed so far. She was the only thing he wanted to keep sacred. She was his as no other human could ever be.

Paul walked into the room, his bare feet completely silent and then he stopped directly behind her.

He stood there conflicted beyond belief, his sensuous lips parted in a silent snarl. His large hand rose hesitantly as his fingers fucking itched to touch the spill of luscious dark brown hair, which lay against the rough wool of the blanket.

Why the fuck did he want to touch her? Why _her_? Why now? Usually he could control his wolf better than this.

"Looking for something leech lover?" Paul ground out after a small pause.

Bella screeched and jumped at least a foot into the air. Her mouthwatering scent only increasing as adrenaline rushed through her veins, the air around her permeated with that delicious scent. Those wide doe eyes gazed up into his and he wanted to rip her innocence to shreds.

"Oh my goodness! You scared me!" Bella gasped, her small white hand clutching her throat like she was trying to keep her throat from releasing her pounding heart.

Paul said nothing simply staring down at her, intense eyes holding hers captive, his lips twisted into a condescending smirk. This chick was fucking prude, 'my goodness' could hardly be counted as a swear word. They were mere inches apart, Paul's breath washing over her face, for some reason the smell of him made her eyes cross over and her head swim.

He smelt _amazing_. She contemplated licking him, wondering what that beautiful toffee colored skin would taste like beneath her tongue and then she blushed scarlet at the thought. What was _wrong_ with her? This was Paul Lahote, the man who made his hatred of her plain each and every chance he got. She unthinkingly licked at her suddenly dry lips and drew in a shuddering breath as she mentally prepared herself to face down a wolf.

A chuckle escaped his mouth, one brow raised sarcastically as he drawled, "Oh, you _really_ shouldn't be here, little girl."

Touches of electricity sparked between them causing Bella's full lips to part in a gasp, shock widening her already wide brown velvet eyes. Paul's dark gaze smoldered with an emotion he didn't care to analyze, it burned through his entire being, shaking the very foundations of his existence.

But there _was_ one desire he had no trouble expressing freely.

Fucked if he knew why; but he wanted Bella Swan, it was a gnawing fucking ache in his gut that made him want to throw her down onto the hardwood floor and devour her whole. She was just so…fucking beautiful, tempting and …amazingly…_something_.

Her scent enveloped him making the desire he felt blow up into all consuming lust. She smelt like strawberries and sex; she also smelt like prey- goddamn drool worthy. His wolf salivated at the delicate scent hungrily, while the other part, the hunter circled warily looking for a chink in his prey's armour, such as it was.

He frowned as another shudder of cold wracked her slender body.

"You cold?" He asked offhandedly, his tone and words totally at odds with each other.

Bella blinked up at him; shocked by the direction he was taking this strange encounter and by the fact that he cared at all.

A stiff nod was his answer, as she burrowed deeper into the huge blanket. The dark blue wool of the blanket framed her lovely face, bringing her creamy skin into beautiful contrast.

"Y…yes, I got caught in the beginning of the storm." Bella explained, her soft voice hitting him like a battering ram. "I…I'm sorry for coming into your home, but I had to get warm."

Fuck she had an amazing voice. How had he never noticed before?

His smirk deepened, "You need to get warm? Maybe I can help with that." His deep bass stated wickedly, his perfect lips curling up into a widely decadent smile.

Bella gulped. Oh my god how had she never realized how gorgeous he was before?

There was an ominous stillness about him that for some reason terrified her far more than his usual open hostility. She felt like prey; his prey and it scared her into retreat.

Bella bit her lip to stop it trembling. Paul's narrowed eyes followed the movement and an animalistic snarl left his lips making her eyes lash to his in a second.

Had he _really_ just done that?

She took a step back hesitantly, and then another, she carried on going until her back hit the desk behind her. It was then that she realized he was following her, his huge body effectively blocking her escape.

"Paul...?" She whispered in question.

He didn't reply, simply advancing on her even more, until his massive chest was almost touching the blanket which was still firmly secured around her slender frame, now held in a strangle hold.

There was no humor left on his face as those dark and lethal eyes stared at her. Bella forgot how to breath, in fact she forgot her very name as Paul leaned down and stopped an inch from her face, studying each feature of her face like it was of the utmost importance.

His warm breath tickled her lips and fanned her ice-cold cheeks, making her want to rub against him like a well-loved cat. The warmth coming off of his skin was amazingly tempting. She had often simply let Jake hold her because she wished to steal some of that super heated wolf warmth.

Now with an abundant source inches away, Bella fought the urge to lean upwards and wrap her arms around his neck.

At these uncharacteristically wandering thoughts her cheeks flames once again and she dropped her gaze and face, scared to look at this strange man any longer.

A single warm finger lifted her face seconds later, forcing her to look upwards, that finger brooked no refusal and Bella complied, her face felt as hot a furnace.

As soon as she was face to face with him again she realized that he had moved even closer, his lips brushing her cheek before trailing sensuously across her cheek towards an ear.

Her knees buckled and her breath hitched as pure, unadulterated lust crashed through her body. Never before had she felt these emotions, so consuming they made her body go into autopilot. Heat surged through every nerve ending, need so fierce it trembled through her stomach and down between her thighs like molten lava. A surge of wetness between her thighs caused Paul's nostrils to flare before a knowing smirk pulled up the corner of his mouth, "Do I make you wet, _Bella_?" He breathed against her ear, sending shivers dancing down her spine in the most delicious of ways.

She shook her head in pointless denial, causing her ear to rub against his lips, spilling more shivers across her skin.

"You are such a liar." He whispered just as his tongue snaked out to trace the shell like cavern of her ear.

Bella squeaked and jumped at the contact, but couldn't move away, trapped as she was by Paul's bulk and the table. All thoughts of escape fled as her wide eyes slid shut pure ecstasy seared each and every inch of her being.

Paul expertly unwound the heavy blanket from her body and kicked it away heedlessly across the floor. A small whimper fell from her lips as his talented lips moved back across her cheek to claim her quivering mouth.

He licked at her hesitant lips, before thrusting his tongue deeply into her stunned mouth. A shudder of pure delight shook them both at the deeper contact.

His huge hands slid downwards and curved around her ass lifting her against his blatantly aroused flesh. Bella kissed him back, tentatively at first and then with passion as her inexperience was forgotten beneath the onslaught of his passion.

Wickedly talented fingers pushed her flannel shirt off of her shoulders revealing creamy skin encased in a cami top, nipples tight buds of desire.

Those same fingers pushed the thin straps down slender arms until Bella was bared to his hungry hands.

Hot hands cupped her softness, teasing her breasts into a frenzy of sensation. A moan fell from her lips and he swallowed it whole. Paul deepened the kiss still further until neither of them was sure where they ended and the other began. As soon as her chest came into contact with his hard muscled torso napalm exploded between them and frantic energy drove them to new heights.

"I bet you fucking leech couldn't make you feel like this, princess." His wicked voice stated against her cheek, his dark eyes staking hers in place daring her to deny the truth of his words. "This between us, this is _real_. The fucking Cullens are nothing but fakes."

A small shake of her head was all she was capable of as his hands continued their thorough exploration of her body. Bella's eyes rolled backwards in her head as Paul's mouth followed the path his fingers had set and latched onto an aching nipple, laving it with his heated tongue.

Bella's mind was hazy and filled with desire, incapable of rational thought. Need, desire, warmth, lust – a heady combination.

"We _hate_ each other." She managed after a mind-blowing moment.

Paul chuckled against her skin, "It was just foreplay, little girl." He said just as he slid a thickly muscled thigh between hers, pushing deliciously against her drenched pussy. "This is as darkly tempting as molasses, _Bella_. Dark, decadent, sticky and oh so fucking delicious. _This_ is what you and I were made for."

Surprise flashed across his face as he realized the truth of his own words.

Well, fuck. Maybe he should have seen it sooner. He hated Bella so fiercely it could only be…more.

But until that very moment he hadn't realized that he wanted her quite like this – she was a tasty piece of course, half the pack had added her to their spank bank a while ago, but Paul had never even conceived that maybe she was more to _him._

Lover, girlfriend…_mate_?

He growled at that thought, he just couldn't fucking handle any more complications.

His life was no fucking picnic, besides having absolutely nothing to offer anyone - especially someone like Bella. He didn't analyze just when Bella had become worthy in his estimation; there wasn't time for that now.

He pushed the unwelcome thought out of his mind and instead concentrated on the fuck awesome sensation of Bella Swan's soft as silk skin pressed against every inch of his torso.

Paul had often thought that she was a little too thin, but now, half naked as she was he realized his mistake.

She was perfect.

Every single curve a dream of alabaster and pearl skin, pert nipples pulled into tight buds. Her small breasts could easily fit into his large hands, bringing a groan of hopeless lust to her lips as he traced new pathways across that same sensitive skin.

Eager to see the rest of her body and take advantage of her lustful state, Paul quickly and expertly unbuttoned her tight jeans and pealed them down her slender legs, along with her panties.

Fuck. Bella Swan had fantastic legs for such a tiny girl. Paul wanted to lick every inch of the creamy skin that covered those perfect thighs, a low growl of pure want left his lips and he sunk to his knees in front of her.

Bella squeaked and tried to pull away as he wickedly talented lips placed a closed mouth kiss on her upper thigh. Claming her legs together and trying to pry his face off of her body gave Paul and unwitting insight into Bell Swan.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" he managed, trying to calm his rampant passion a little.

Bella's wide, thickly lashed eyes widened still further at the question.

Her moth opened soundlessly as she struggled to squash down the brain numbing lust that swamped every nerve ending in her body and each synapses of her brain.

"Yes. I did try to tell you and Leah that I haven't…I had never…" she trailed off helplessly, a blush staining her pale cheeks with embarrassment.

"You've never fucked?" Paul offered helpfully, a smirk twisting his immobile features. "What was wrong with Cullen? Fuck." He shook his head in disbelief.

Bella was still blushing, having Paul still kneeling at her feet while she was as naked as the day she was born was just too much for her.

"Yes." She snapped as her brain slowly cleared the lust-induced fog. "He...he didn't want… to taint my innocence, I guess." She didn't realize that her voice was infused with disgust at Edward's total lack of passion.

With a loud bark of laughter Paul reluctantly rose to his feet, congealing to his full height before cupping her chin with a single hand he stared into her eyes deeply, almost drowning in the fathomless chocolate brown depths.

She was still trapped against the table, pressed into every inch of his tall hard body. She tingled everywhere, the wetness between her thighs a testament to the desperate need she felt for him, her enemy and now her… what? Friend? Lover?

"I wont take your innocence…" At her swift, shocked stare, Paul chuckled. "Like _this_." He said softly, his deep voice as tender as he was capable of.

Bella couldn't reply, her brain had embarrassingly chosen that particular moment to forget how to talk. She simply stared at him in silent appeal.

Why was she having trouble seeing Paul Lahote as the caring type? Well, probably because he had made it his life's mission to make hers a living hell whenever he was around – until today.

What had changed?

Something undoubtedly had though.

Paul ran his warm hands up her sides and onto her shoulders, causing a trail of goose flesh to erupt in their wake, Bella's eyes rolled backwards into her head as a spontaneous whimper left her parted lips. She watched through half closed eyes as Paul's face changed into a mask of pure lust, his teeth bared and then a feral growl left his mouth which should have terrified her senseless but instead made heat explode through her center. His dark eyes shimmered with a luminescence which was not human, their center shifting from dark ebony to a dark yellow.

Wolf.

His fingers dug into her shoulders and he dragged her back up against him, claiming her mouth in a soul deep kiss that rocked both of their worlds thoroughly. Demanding, rough and sensuous all at once it toppled Bella's world completely off its axis sending her plummeting towards the edge of a deep and unknown abyss.

Bella clung to him, her small hands sliding up around his neck and locking in the short inky strands of his hair.

He lifted her onto the table behind her, scattering papers everywhere. Her heated center came to rest directly against his rock hard erection still hidden beneath denim, causing her to release a breathy moan. Their kiss didn't break; lips stretched wide, tongues tangled ceaselessly, teeth clashing occasionally as they devoured each other completely.

Paul's hands lifted to circle her throat roughly, holding her face in place as he plundered every hidden recess of her mouth. Fingers tightened a minuscule amount as Bella's small tongue joined his, hesitantly following his lead. Her tentative exploration of his mouth and body was driving him literally insane with longing, Paul just wanted to fuck her, claim her – take everything she had to give. He wanted to mark her.

His wolf was not under control, the fingers tightening around Bella's slender throat was a small testament to that fact. Paul wanted to take it slow but his wolf wouldn't let him.

He felt his teeth elongate within his mouth, the sharp tips grazing Bella's fragile flesh as they continued to kiss wildly.

He had to stop this before he hurt her.

Before he took her and made her his.

Before he did something he couldn't take back.

He pulled himself back from her mentally and physically with super human effort. Their lips were still joined; they parted slowly, as he realized what he had to do.

"Not." He ground out against her lips, "Like" he growled. "This."

He pushed himself away from her then, the act a physical pain which turned his passion to rage.

"Just _leave_." Paul said roughly, his deep voice more animal than human.

Bella stared at him, the hazy taking a few seconds to clear from her brain before reality set in, harshly.

"What…? Why? What did I do wrong?" She asked her eyes filling with tears.

Paul turned away from her and used the only ammunition he had which he knew would make her leave.

Before it was too late.

He had to face the fact that he was no fucking good for her.

Paul felt that he had nothing to give her, nothing but pain and a shack on a reservation.

"Wrong? It's all fucking wrong! Why should I sully myself with a fucking tick lover like you?" He snarled. "Leave! Now!"

Hurt and shock flung her eyes wide as she watched him with disbelievingly. That look in her wide brown eyes drove daggers into his body, she turned with a sob and scrambled off the table, only stopping to pick up her shirt and jeans from the floor. Pulling them on carelessly, before she ran out into the pouring rain. She didn't see Paul's usually sarcastic face dissolve into a travesty of rage and pain as he watched her stumbling exit.

Darkness had fallen now and she tripped several times before she reached her truck. Tears poured down her face in streams, mingling with the torrential rain falling overhead. She barely held onto the sobs, which wracked her small body. She didn't want him to hear her crying. Starting the huge old truck, she shoved it into gear and stepped onto the accelerator.

She didn't remember driving home nor letting herself into the house.

Bella collapsed into bed fully dressed, pulling the covers over her head, trying to shut out the bizarre and totally fucked up day she had had.

What was wrong with her that men she liked always seemed to refuse her? While the ones she didn't really like chased her endlessly.

And _when_ had Paul Lahote become someone she liked? She didn't know the answer; it was just all too confusing and hurtful.

Finally the tears ran out and Bella climbed stiffly from her bed to strip naked and climb back between the slightly wet sheets. Body warmth soon permeated the damp bed clothes and she slept. Occasional tears still leaked out from under her thick lashes.

Her tears carried her to her dreams, which were disjointed and disturbing.

A lonely howl echoed through her consciousness as she slept, the huge grey wolf standing guard outside her house listened to the sound of her sobs and then cocked its massive head with each sighing breath as she fell into restless sleep.

The wolf guarded her; it could do nothing else.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight Fanfiction;** Molasses Nights.

**Pairing**; Bella/Paul.

**Summery**; Bella knows that Jacob wants her; life with him would be uncomplicated, simple, comforting – easy. She is contemplating following what appears to be the natural course of her life, when the angriest, nastiest and undoubtedly the hottest of La Push wolves proves to her that life is much more pleasant when you have dark, decadent, toe curling nights to look forward to instead of peace and tranquility. He is nothing like Edward or Jacob – he hates her. Or does he? AU NM.

**Disclaimer**; I do not own the Twilight Saga; I make no money from my stories. I only write them for my enjoyment and that of my readers

**Warnings**: language/sex.

**A/N:** Well here is the second chapter of Molasses nights. Please remember that this is AU people, I change things in the Twi verse as I see fit. This Paul is kind of messed up, he has major issues and a lot of emotional baggage as well as a child...who may or may not be his... Bella doesn't know about imprinting and Paul only true friend is Embry in this fic. This story is going to be longer but fewer chapters. Hope you enjoy! Please let me know guys...

**C**hapter **T**wo.

The morning was cold and damp, the usual for Forks Washington. Drizzle pitter patted lightly down onto the thick grass in front of where Bella was parked as well as onto the windscreen that she stared at unseeingly. Her ancient dusty red truck was parked outside Jacob Black's house. Bella would usually have jumped out and gone inside without knocking, such was the familiarity between the two of them, but now everything seemed to have changed.

What a difference a day could make, she marveled silently. Her wide unseen eyes focused on some distant point as she contemplated whether or not she should go inside and see her friend.

What if he was there?

She didn't think she was strong enough to handle seeing him again. After yesterday's totally fucked up series of events, Bella didn't know how to act or what to do. The only thing she was certain of was that Paul Lahote was certifiably insane.

After kissing her and touching her so intimately he had suddenly turned on her and ordered her out of his house. Bella still felt whip lashed by all the events of yesterday, her mind confused and angry. That on top of the already depressed feelings she had concerning Edwards abrupt departure and Jacob wanting to be more to her than a friend, created a whirlpool of uncertainty and fear.

Biting her lower lip and worrying it with her teeth she turned abruptly towards the door and yanked it open. She had decided that she couldn't lose her best friend just because of a mistake with Paul.

Thats all it had been, she told herself, a mistake.

Determinedly she pulled the door handle and as the door swung open she hopped out onto the sodden earth. Her boots squelched in the mud as she shut her truck door and turned towards Jacobs house with her chin lifted in defiance. She left her keys in the ignition just as she always did.

Within seconds her vibrant hair was damp with the fine mist of moisture swirling in the air, it made the wonderful mahogany colour a dark brown. Bella huffed, her breath coming out in a misty puff as she pulled her parka closer around her slender body. Boldly she walked towards the door, pausing only momentarily before entering the Black's home without knocking as was her custom.

Voices could be heard coming from the small kitchen, Bella followed the sound. Soon she peaked around the corner only to come face to face with two people she really didn't need to see today of all days.

Paul and Leah were talking with Jacob.

Lupine sense being what they were, all three wolves were already staring at the exact spot which she appeared in.

Oh shit. Bella forced her eyes downwards onto the floor as she refused to look at Paul.

Jacob came towards her and hugged her tightly in greeting just as he always did. "Hey Bells." He said as he kissed her cheek and then her mouth lightly. A strange and unidentified sound which sounded suspiciously like a growl came from one of the others in the room and Bella raised her eyes curiously only to find Pauls eyes fixed on her, their dark depth unfathomable.

Had he just growled at her? Was she that unwelcome by him? More than usual it seemed. Perversely her eyes were drawn to him, flicking quickly across his features and body before dropping floor ward again. A blush stained her cheeks and she hated her own embarrassment because she saw it as a weakness. She wished she could just face him bravely and meet his intense stare. But no matter how much she tried she found that she couldn't manage it.

"So what brings you around so early today, Bells?" Jake asked uncertainly his eyes fixed on Paul questioning. His usually open hostility seemed different somehow, although Jacob couldn't pinpoint what exactly had changed.

She shrugged and looked at her friend ignoring the others. "Just thought I would come and hang out with you. Homework is doing my head in. Besides, didn't you tell me that Saturdays were made for friends and play? " Bella joked feebily.

Jake eyed Paul suspiciously before smiling at Bella. "Yep. I did say that and it's true. It's much better to come hang out with us."

Leah snorted in disgust at that statement. "Not." She sneered, her lovely features distorted by dislike.

"Leah!" Jacob reprimanded his pack mate, her hatred of Bella was no secret but jeez couldn't she shut it just for a few fucking hours?

"No it's ok, Jake. I know that I am not wanted here." Bella said softly. "Are you free? Can you come walk with me on the beach?"

Jacob nodded. "Give me five. Just need to sort out some shit with these two and then I will join you. Okay?"

Bella nodded and turned immediately to leave. Not once looking at Paul, she was proud of her self.

She walked briskly to the door and out into the damp air once more.

Her mind and emotions were in turmoil as she walked. Paul was... he was...something .. He made her feel so aware. Like she had never felt before. Her cheeks flushed as she thought about how his huge hands had touched her just a few hours before and how his mouth...oh god, his mouth...had kissed her and how his tongue had tasted her.

The smell of him was just so amazingly delicious. She had often thought that Edward had smelt wonderful, but it was nothing compared to Paul's spicy, addictive and plain mouth watering scent. That though made her blush a bright scarlet. Since when had she thought Paul was hot? Bella wasn't sure, but she knew it wasn't until yesterday that she had realised it fully.

Soon her booted feet touched the sand dotted with pebbles that was first beach. The dark gray clouds hung low overhead, wind whipped the waves into rough surf and white horses crashing down onto the sand. Bella tilted her head backwards loving the feel of the cold air brushing her face and caressing each contour. Her steps took her to random piece of drift wood that had washed up what looked like ages ago. Bella sat on the lower end and rested her head against its higher side, her eyes trained on the distant waves rushing towards shore. The salty air filled her lungs and for a moment she felt happy.

Then she thought of Paul and shuddered.

After about fifteen minutes she caught sight of Jacob ambling across the sand towards her, dressed in cutoffs and a white t-shirt that looked as if it had been melted onto his torso, he looked like a million dollars. She wondered why he didnt make her heart race. Most girls and women alike would think he was sex on legs and yet he did nothing for her on a physical level. Her body craved...something else. It was indefinable but there, a deep aching longing for something she couldn't name.

A friendly smile spread across his face as he drew near. Placing a not so innocent, gently caressing hand on her shoulder as he sat beside her. Her body tensed, rebelling against the unwanted caress.

Bella eyed Jacob warily at his somewhat tense expression which was covered by that friendly grin.

"What is it, Jake? " she asked at last.

"Nothing more than the usual, honey. Don't sweat it." He said with another smile. Bella loved his smiles, they were always those full, genuine smiles that you couldn't help returning.

"So, just Leah and...and Paul being their usual selves, huh?"

He noticed her hesitation before Paul's name and smirked at her, his eyes curious. "What is it with you two? I know you don't like each other, but today something seems different. He won't even talk about you today, normally I can't get him to shut up about how wrong it is for you to be here. Now he won't even back Leah up when she bitched about you. Odd don't you think?"

Bella looked away from him and continued her appraisal of the ocean. A small dismissive shrug lifting her slender shoulders. "How would I know what is going through his mind?" Internally Bella was extremely grateful that Paul hadn't said anything about what had happened between them. Some part of her had thought he would share it all around just to spite her.

She had been preparing what to say to Jacob about why she had so easily fallen into Paul arms. He was her enemy after all. The truth was that she didn't know why she had just turned to mush at his touch. It had been as mind blowing as it had been unexpected.

"I need to go and see Sam. Are you going to come with me?" Jake asked.

Shaking her head, Bella grinned to ease the refusal. "No, I will wait here and just chill. Will you come back soon?"

"Sure sure." Jake agreed before reaching out and pulling her unwilling face towards his.

His lips were warm and a little too insistent. They were also all wrong, not firm enough not rough enough. His scent, although nice, didn't make her hungry deep in the pit of her stomach, as Paul had. His tecnique, although good just wasn't infused with a knowledge of women that Paul had naturally. Bella remained impassive so that when Jacob pulled away he had a small frown etched between his eyes.

As he rose to leave Bella stopped him with hand on his hip. "Does Paul have any kids?" She asked suddenly, curiosity finally getting the better of her.

The frown deepened as Jacob gazed down at her. "No, not that I know of and I mean we are pack brothers...I would know." He said. "Why do you ask?"

Bella shrugged in a casual way. "Just curious."

"This day is just getting weirder and weirder." Jake muttered under his breath as he left.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed as the sound of the ocean crashing along the beach soothed her raggered emotions and made her feel relaxed. Paul was a problem she would sooner forget than dwell on any longer.

If forgetting such a man was even possible.

Bella rose to her feet and absent mindedly began to wander down the beach, along the surf, trying to avoid getting wet but not really caring enough to avoid the water all together. The wind whipped her long hair wildly around her face and body, the strands flicking her eyes and cheeks viciously. Bella ignored it and ambled on her eyes taking in the rolling gray ocean and white foam. A small smile curled the corners of her mouth upwards as she relished the silence and peace, pulling her parka tightly around her body she walked on.

Bella go home.

She froze as the beautiful and velvety voice suddenly curled around her conscious. Her heart stuttered and then beat forcefully in her chest as she realised how far she had come down the beach. She could no longer see the buildings of La Push it's self. Only endless miles of deserted beach ahead and indeed on all sides of her.

Edwards voice had shaken her. He only spoke to her when she was in danger, she knew.

What could the danger be here? This time she felt no pleasure in the lovely voice, fear pulsed through her instead. Bella glanced over her shoulder as she continued to walk, increasing her pace slightly. Suddenly she realised that the hairs on the nape of her neck were standing up, a prickling sensation rippling down her spine.

Someone was watching her.

Bella turned and surveyed the tree line. Her human eyes could see nothing except the dark and impregnable forest on one side and the rolling ocean on the other. Her heart was beating fast now, her breath coming out in shallow pants.

She was scared but she wasn't sure why.

Go back, Bella.

Edwards voice said, fear for her roughening the velvet smoothness. Bella obeyed, walking quickly back towards the town. She followed her own foot steps, eyes flickering back and forth as she walked rapidly. Her eyes widened when she took in the huge foot prints that matched hers almost exactly, dwarfing her earlier steps in size. They were human. Swallowing an enormous lump of fear she doggedly continued walking.

Nearing a darkened embankment she swung wide to avoid the shadowy depths of several small trees lumped together.

"Bella." Her name came drifting to her on the wind causing her to jump and then freeze.

She knew that voice.

Her heart beat picked up even further as she realised who her stalker was.

Paul.

Her gaze scanned the small clump of trees knowing he was there.

Was he angry again?

She shivered and tried to calm her heart with a huge gulp of cold air.

It didn't work.

"Be-lla. " the decadently delicious disembodied voice said again drawing out the syllables of her name sensuously. "Come here, Bella. If you dare..."

She hesitated before following the vocal trail towards the darkest part of the small copse of trees. She knew it was pointless to run anyway.

Her stomach did several nervous flips before butterflies swamped her stomach. They did battle inside her causing her heart to stutter too. Fear tinged her emotions heavily, along with a certain eagerness she would have died if anyone, particularly Paul, had found out about.

She walked hesitantly into the semi darkness, her lower lip now caught between the pearly witness of her front teeth. A deep and feral growl almost made her run, as it dipped and swelled into the damp air around her.

Her senses told her to run but she had long ago learnt to never run from a wild animal.

"Paul?" She asked softly, her wide eyes searching for his massive, muscular form.

She froze as a hot surge of air saturating the top of her head told her that Paul was behind her.

A shiver slid like mercury down her spine curling downwards until it settled like a warm caress between her legs. Bella blushed a deep scarlet as she stood her ground, not daring to turn around.

"Mmm, alone again leech lover. " his sarcastic voice said almost against her hair.

"Why did you follow me?" She whispered her voice annoyingly breathless even to her own ears.

"Now that is a very good question, Bella. " he growled. "Problem is, I'm not so fucking sure of the answer is. "

Strong, vicious fingers spun her around roughly to face him. The sight of his face knocked the air out of her lungs making her gasp loudly. His aquiline, handsome features were fierce with a longing so powerful it was a palpable thing. The wetness clung to his short hair making it shimmer with dark blue lowlights. Chest bare and glistening, his tattoos stood out starkly against his toffee skin. His customary cutoffs were low slung on his lean, narrow hips. Ripped abs were sharply defined right down to the button on the denim. Bella quickly lifted her ogling eyes but found a touch of humour in the dark yellow depths of his eyes. He had obviously seen her not so subtle eye fuck.

Damn.

The color of his eyes told her he was far from in control, the though if an out of control Paul should have scared her silly and yet it did quite the opposite.

Paul felt the hunger explode through his body as the small girl he wanted so desperately eyed his body with more interest than was good for her health. He wasn't good enough for her, but he couldn't seem to keep away. After spending the entire night below her window listening to her sobs fade away to whimpers, he knew that scaring her away yesterday was not going to be enough to keep him away from her.

Nothing could, it seemed.

As soon as he had seen Jacob leave her he had followed her without thought. Trailing her and simply breathing her in. He didn't phase simply because his wolf liked her too much for his liking. Who knew what the fucking moron would do when confronted with Bella Swan alone and vulnerable? Or more to the point what Paul the man would do now that he had her once again at his mercy?

Her scent washed over him now, his nostrils flared, drinking it in deeply in greedy gulps.

Fucking sublimely delicious.

Paul wasn't sure why he had called her. He only knew that he wanted, no, needed to touch her. His guts were tied up in funking knots with the sheer desperate need she made him feel. Lust curled through him, dangerously forceful and he felt his body harden.

She stared up at him with those amazing fucking doe eyes and Paul felt the little control he had slip another notch. Her eyes were so dark, thickly lashed and innocent. Those lips were so full, tempting, lush and moist. That plump lower lip caught between her teeth. That's what had made him growl when she had entered the tree line, the sight of her biting her own lip did indecent things to his body. Shit this wasn't going to be good. Paul had never felt this out of control before - he almost feared for the girl before him.

"Oh little girl, I'm not sure you should have come in here with me. It's not safe." He ground out his voice barely human, it's deep bass dangerously inhuman.

Bell shook at the sound of his voice. He could smell her fear all mixed up with that tempting and delicious arousal.

"I thought you didn't want me. You didn't want to - what was the word? Sully your self with the likes of me, right?" Bella asked lifting her chin defiantly, her words filled with hurt and anger.

A chuckle escaped his chest in a surge of warm air directly into her upturned face. Her eyes almost turned tilt but she stubbornly refused to allow them to.

"I lied." Paul said his voice a decadent rumble across her trembling mouth as he lowered his face towards her upturned one.

A visable shudder wracked her slender frame as he lowered his face still further, his lips now almost touching hers, their breaths mingling. Bella could feel his heat on every inch of her body, it was so intense, it threatened to melt her insides.

At the touch of his mouth on hers a deep trembling began, shaking the very foundations of her world.

Napalm.

Explosive passion drowned them beneath the onslaught as he now kissed her slowly and firmly. A slide of his tongue in between her lips made a moan of pure and unadulterated want fall from her mouth. Paul swallowed it whole and stroked his way deeper inside her welcoming depths. Her sweetness was delicious and mouth wateringly good. He wanted to devour her whole.

Mine. The world drifted on the brink of his mind and he refused to acknowledge it.

Bella whimpered as he stroked his talented tongue along the length of hers, inviting it on a sensual dance as old as time it's self. She attempted to copy his technique but failed. A rumble of approval shook his chest against her hands and he deepened the kiss still further. He sucked her small tongue into his mouth then, making her knees shake dangerously, she was close to collapsing. He held her up effortlessly, as if she weighed nothing at all. Bella hands slid upwards across ridiculously broad shoulders and onto his neck, her timid strokes causing his muscles to jump under his bronze skin. Finally her finger nails scratched at his scalp through his short hair making a deep and totally male moan of longing slide from between their joined mouths.

The reasoning behind both of their issues about why this was wrong, disappeared beneath the onslaught of dangerous and inescapable passion.

Paul huge hands slid over her shoulders and downward to span her waist with ease. Fingers massaging hypnotically as they moved ever closer to their goal. Finally , his hands cupped her tender flesh, thumbs grazing painfully erect nipples causing Bella to cry out as he released her lips to watch her face.

Her eyes fluttered open to find his intense gaze fixed onto her face. A confident smirk pulling his mouth upwards as his magical fingers slid beneath her parka and shirt. Hard, calloused fingers rolled each nipple roughly. She tried to drip her gaze and failed miserably. Her hips thrust again his without conscious violation, a hidden cord strumming her sex deliciously.

"That's it, Princess. " he growled low and dangerous against her ear, while thrusting a thickly muscled thigh between her legs. "Fuck yourself against me. I want to watch as you come undone."

A bright flush if color flooded her face at the slightly dirty words while her body reacted with a surge of wetness between her legs.

"Mmm," he crooned as dark and decadently wicked as chocolate into her ear. "You like me talking dirty to you, little girl."

She shook her head in denial. It was completely pointless because he could smell her arousal. But her pride demanded that she refute his claim.

Paul pushed her down onto the forest floor then. Falling over her, his huge body covering hers completely, pinning her in place. Her slender thighs parted beneath his weight, allowing him deeper access to her pulsing sex. Bella cried out, her voice oddly hushed by the dampness, as Paul achingly hard election came to rest between her thighs. He held himself above her, keeping most of his weight on a single elbow anchored above her head. He allowed just the right amount of pressure against her excited body. That beautifully carved chest grazed her breasts as he claimed her mouth for yet another wild, devouring kiss.

His free hand slid over her denim clad thigh, lifting it higher around his hip as he circled and then thrust his pelvis against her heated flesh. Her breathing sped up as she kissed him harder, as hard as she could her hands pulling his face closer still.

Conscious thought had long since fled. Bella only knew that she wanted Paul desperately. She didn't know exactly what she was asking for, only that she wanted him to be closer than he was, infinitely closer and then closer still.

Paul was desperately trying to reign in his inner beast. The wolf was running rampant, demanding that he claim her now.

Ours, yours, mine. It chanted in his mind as he crushed those velvet soft plump lips beneath his. His teeth lengthened into lupine fangs within his mouth, Bella's fragile tongue grazing them again and again.

Paul slid his free hand along her body until it once again burrowed under her shirt and jacket. Softness, excruciatingly smooth and tempting filled his senses as his hand cupped her plaint flesh with rough precision. Bella moaned again as his merciless fingers plucked and rolled the puckered bud between their iron strength.

He released her mouth, nose skimming her throat as she arched upwards towards the relentless hand that still stroked her hungry body. His teeth ached to sink into her skin, parting the delicate membrane to reveal the flesh below. Paul literally wanted to eat her. Every sweet funcking inch, but that need was tempered by the deep and abiding desire to protect her.

Suddenly resistance disappeared and with a low growl he reached down and tore her jeans, snapping the button clean off and tearing the zipper apart easily. The thick material parted like tissue as he reared back on his haunches to stare at the prone girl beneath him.

Her cheeks were flushed beautifully, the becoming color complimenting the satiny smooth alabaster skin that covered every inch of her. Her wildly tumbled dark brown hair, waved in perfect curls around her face. Bella eyes were languorous and heavy lidded even though he could see the uncertainess deep within them as she shyly returned his stare, even as her lips were parted in shock at the swiftness of his actions.

"I want to see you, Bella. Every inch, just like yesterday, only today I am going to taste all of you on my tongue." Paul stated his voice still much too deep to be human. The words bordering on a deep growl.

The need, deep devouring and all consuming, was confusing in its very intensity. It had always been there hidden beneath the surface between them, both of them denying the possibility of one another for too long now. Bella's broken and bruised heart was filled to breaking point as old scars were healed, sealing the cracks and the holes left by Edward. Her heart pumped so very there in her chest it left her gasping and even more confused as she stared at the enigmatic man above her. He was so beautiful, strong and wonderfully savage. He was everything a man should be and more and yet something told her that he wouldn't agree with her assessment.

Paul was fighting the whirlpool of passion and lust as it scoured his insides leaving them raw. Everything in his life, even Raven, paled in comparison to Bella. He had nothing to give her, he tried to reason with himself. but it didn't matter how he looked at it, Bella seemed to be the center of fucking everything. He knew exactly what cosmic bullshit was at work between them and yet he still didn't want to believe it. It was impossible that he could have anyone whom the gods said was maid for him.

He bent forwards over her and framed her face with steely but gentle hands. "Look at me, Bella. " he demanded.

She did. Her eyes trapping his and holding them and as he drowned in fathomless brown and then he knew.

He had imprinted on Bella fucking Swan.

The leech lover and Jacob Black's love interest.

Fuuuck.

Paul didn't know what to think. His heart was pounding in pure joy at the close proximity to his imprint, his mate, his everything.

So, stunned and generally uncertain, he did what Paul did best.

He widened his knees upon the ground until her naked sex was forced into even deeper contact with his erection. A whimper that went straight to his cock left her mouth as she eyes remained impaled by his.

"I want to have you, Isabella. Can I fuck you?" He asked wickedly as his mouth slid across her cheek and onto her mouth again. "Can i make you mine?" He plunged his tongue into her mouth and groaned at the explosion of sensation that pulsed through his body.

Arousal flooded her body as she shook her head. Her lips now freed as he began a very thorough exploration of her neck. "But we hate each other Paul. I don't understand this...Its crazy and wrong...how can it feel so right?"

A grin spread across his handsome face at her admission, pointed canines fully exposed. "I don't understand either, Bella, but I don't have the strength to fight it right now. Maybe later."

Without another word he went lower still. His very talented lips devouring her skin along her collar bone and onto her breasts. He licked at a stiffened peak and then sucked it into his mouth fully. Suckling harder he plucked at the other peak in a rhythm the strummed a hidden cord deep inside Bella's body.

She melted into him as his hands gripped the center of her shirt, steel fingers ripping the thin fabric easily. The parka was pushed off her shoulders and thrown carelessly onto the damp earth as the wolf and his imprint strained together ecstatically.

Whispered voices seemed to float on the breeze that rustled the leaves overhead. The crashing ocean sounding closer than it was as the air swelled around their entertwined bodies creating an air lock. Paul glanced around searching for a scent to explain the presence he could feel. There was nothing out of the ordinary and yet there was something there, he could hear it and sense it.

Bella hesitant hands touched his cutoffs and he felt his stomach muscles twitch at the light contact, driving all thoughts of a presence out of his mind. His cock strained against the tight confines of the denim demanding release.

He reached down and urged her hands onwards. Helping her release the single button before sliding the zipper down.

Paul's dick sprung out touching the most intimate part of Bella without permeable causing her to gasp and then moan breathlessly. The feel of him was harder than she had imagined - she felt fearful and excited all at once. She reached out and touched his hard length, her small fingers caressing his cock as her eyes remained locked with his. Although she was embarrassed and more than a little shy she was also enthralled by the unimaginable beauty of this enigmatic man. He was all at once tender and savage and he was rapidly overshadowing her heartache and making her feel whole again.

Paul gritted his teeth as Bella stroked his dick with inexperienced hands and a natural curiosity that he found as sexy as hell. Her eyes were filled with shyness and arousal mixed into a mind numbing mixture. He felt strangely hopeful as he experienced Bella's unique brand of trust. She made him believe that maybe, just maybe he could trust this woman and maybe, just maybe he could try and become worthy of her, build a life that she could want to share with him and maybe she could be proud to be with him if he became the man he knew he was supposed to be.

His long hard fingers stroked her virgin opening lightly before probing the wet folds fully. Bella moaned as her eyes slid shut, her eye lashes twitched and fluttered as she rolled voluptuous into his hand.

"Oh god Paul." She whimpered as he invaded her tight pussy fully, thrusting his steel like fingers inside her in a sinful rythm.

"Oh you are so fucking wet for me, sweet Bella. Do you like my fingers inside you fucking you so slowly and deliciously? " he asked his voice heavy with lust his eyes lapping up each and every expression that flickered across her face. His fingers slowed deliberately, his thumb rubbing over her sensitive clitoris as he curled his fingers upward rubbing an unknown place within her.

Bella tossed her head from side to side as the most unexpected sensations flooded her set in motion by his knowing fingers.

"Let go little girl, let me make you come." Paul whispered as he claimed her mouth once again.

Bella's body wound tighter and tighter, moving towards something wild. Paul circled his hand putting pressure on that magical spot within her sex. Suddenly she reached the plateau and cried out her body bowing upwards into Paul. A gush of wetness soaked his hand and cock, a huge shit eating grin twisting his face into a satisfied mask. He slowly replaced his fingers with his dick. Pushing slowly and deliciously into her pulsing pussy. The sensation of being inside her was so much more than he had imagined. It was sublimely fucking wonderful. A cliché as It sounded he felt complete.

A deep whirlpool began between them as Paul thrust into Bella slowly at first before he picked up a sensuous rhythm. Bella's eyes rolled backward into her head as she tried and failed to focus on the man above her. Paul hips moved magically driving them both on towards an explosion. Racing towards a precipice they moved in unison, her pelvis undulating against his, her inexperience disappearing under the force of all consuming lust that pulsed through her entire being. Hands touched and explored each others bodies leaving no area undiscovered. Paul hands tangled into her long hair gripping her fiercely as he felt her orgasm approaching again.

His gruff voice sounded in her ear causing shivers to erupt across her skin. "Come for me, Princess. I want to feel you come on my cock. Look at me." He demanded. Bella's eyes flickered open the deeply fathom less brown limpid with desire. Her small hands framed his face as she gaze into his dark yellow eyes. Her body locked then, spasms racing through her as her sex milked his dick with mind blowing pressure. With a muffled roar he came too, filling her with his essence.

Floating back to earth they lay still entangled. Hands holding each others heads, bodies touching and legs entertwined. Paul leaned down and placed a tender kiss onto her swollen lips. A grin showing as she tried to deepen the kiss again.

A shiver racked her body and Paul immediately pulled out of her before pulling her onto his naked lap. Without the cold ground beneath her she was nice and warm now surrounded by the super heated wolf warmth. Nestling against that perfect chest Bella was stunned and ... happy. Something she hadn't been for so long. Fearfully she raised her face only to find Paul staring at her. A laugh escaped him at her expression.

"I won't go Jeckle and Hyde on you again, Bella." He reassured her while stroking her hair and back. "I think that maybe I was trying to save you from me yesterday."

"But why?" She asked a small frown appearing between her wide eyes. "Is it because I'm not tribe?"

A low growl ruled through his chest at that suggestion. "No. You're perfect Bella Swan. But I am not good enough for you. I have nothing to offer anyone. I'm fucked up, and I have baggage..." he trailed off.

Bella felt a surge of protectiveness as she saw the hopeless expression in his eyes and the dejected slop to his shoulders. It just wasn't right that he felt this way. He was wonderful, amazing and ... Bella eyes widened as she realised what she was thinking.

Oh my god, she liked Paul.

"Paul, you are none of those things. I mean your amazing..." she trailed off blushing furiously. Determinedly she carried on. "By baggage do you mean... Raven?"

His eyes snapped to hers as a wiry smirk twisted his lips. "Yes. Among other shit. I'm not a picture perfect white boy Bella. I'm nothing like fucking Cullen. I'm a screwed up Rez gigolo with a daughter, no pretty house and no white picket fence. "

Bella felt anger as she realised that this was truly how he saw himself. He might have issues, she realised, but she felt that he was so worthy of more.

"Is that why you chased me away?" She asked as she absently traced his firm chin and sensuous mouth.

A nod was his answer as his intense eyes studied each curve and contour of her face.

"I think you deserve something better." He stated firmly. "I just couldn't stay away."

A small, shy smile touched her lips as she met his eyes. "I'm glad do you couldn't. "

Paul snorted at that. "You were scared stiff, little girl."

Lifting her chin she tried to act offended but failed. Her smile widening into a full grin.

"You're pretty scary. But I like it." She said.

At that moment the wind picked up, whistling through the trees and causing Bella to shake violently. Paul frowned and picked her up as he congealed to his full towering height. Reaching down he grabbed her parka and pulled it around her naked shoulders tightly. "Let's get you back to the Rez before you freeze." He said.

She nodded while her teeth began to chatter.

The rest of her clothes were a write off , the tattered remains laying scattered around them. "I will carry you." He said while he set her down for a moment.

Her eyes widened as she took in his subtle retreat away from her. "Paul, what are you..."

"Just don't run, Bella." He informed her grinning, as his whole body began to vibrate.

She watched wide eyed as his body fell forwards onto all fours before he exploded into a creature at least six times his original size. The huge gray wolf crouched before her, tongue rolling non threateningly out of one side of its giant mouth. It looked at if he was grinning.

Bella reached out tentatively to touch the satiny, thick pelt. The wolf wined and shoved his head under her hand before licking her face lovingly.

"I suppose you want me to get on?" She asked her voice an undignified squeak. Knowing that the boys on the Rez turned into giant wolves and actually seeing it for yourself were two very different things she now realised. Although she wasn't scared of him she knew he could be terrifying.

A dip of the huge head confirmed her suspicions - he wanted her to ride him.

After a moments hesitation she walked to his side and swung a single leg over the huge back before her. It was as wide as a horse's back just far more furry. Her Fingers naturally found purchase among the long fur, tangling in it as if it was a handle. Paul the wolf rose up slowly to his full height and glanced back at her, tongue still rolling out of that massive mouth.

"Yes, I'm ready." She replied the unspoken question.

Without permeable the wolf took off down the beach. Wind whipped by her as her mount made no sound along the sandy shore. Icily cold but determined to enjoy this unusual ride, Bella clung to his back and smiled widely.

Soon she realised that Paul was taking a shortcut through the undergrowth towards his own house.

She was glad for that: bumping into Jacob wasn't something she wanted to do half naked on Paul's back.

Once at the back of the small wooden house, Paul lowered himself onto the ground to alow her to dismount. Bella did so stiffly. She was so cold her fingers and toes seemed to be numb. Paul phase back seamlessly, from wolf to human in a shimmer of the air. He took her hand and led he towards his home. Bella's hand curled around his, loving the feel of his skin against hers. Together they went inside.

Once inside Paul dropped her hand and went to light the firewood placed inside the grate.

She sat on the single chair, huddled in on herself.

Paul lifted his head and sniffed the air and then a noise outside had Paul tensing, a feral growl escaping his throat.

'Stay here." He ordered Bella as he strode towards the door.

Pulling on a spare pair of cutoffs on the table, he wrenched the door open. Bella stood up and followed at a distance, pausing just inside the door. What she saw made her heart freeze in fear.

Jacob, Leah, Sam and Embry stood out side while Paul went to face them. Jacob snarled as soon as he saw Paul walking forward and pushing him backwards violently.

"I knew that there was something fucking going on. You just couldn't keep your fucking filthy hands off of her, could you?" Jacob growled facing Paul almost nose to nose.

"Chill Jacob." Sam ordered.

Jacob ignored him and pushed Paul again.

Paul was several inchs taller than Jacob, the height difference becoming obvious now that they were facing off.

"You have no claim on her, Black." Paul sneered, his face condescending and nasty.

"She is my fucking girlfriend you bastard! " Jacob snarled.

"What were you thinking, Paul? Bella? Really? You of all people hate her more than I do!" Leah said stepping forwards to confront her friend and pack mate.

"I was wrong." Paul admitted his face softening for a fraction of an instant before icing over once again. "I don't hate her at all. It was just my natural inclination to fight anything that would change my life, that made me think I hated her. We found out yesterday that we have something between us."

"You seduced her you disgusting prick! She is just an innocent girl. She doesn't understand the sick fucking games you play with a different chick every week." Jacob spat.

"It isn't like that between us." Paul denied.

"How is it?" Sam asked stepping up and placing a staying hand on each of their chests.

"I want to be different for her." Paul admitted.

They all stared at him in silence. The answer was just so unlike the brash, cocky Paul they all knew that they were at first stunned into silence.

Embry grinned then as he watched his friends face closely. "You imprinted, dude." He said with total conviction.

A ghost of a smile touched Paul mouth before vanishing. "Yes." He said quietly.

"Well that changed everything." Sam said a slow smile stretching his handsome face beautifully. "Why didn't we see it, when you were phased just now?"

"I've gotten real good at hiding certain thoughts, I guess. I didn't really want to share...you know...Bella and...everything." Paul said, for once seeming embarrassed.

"You mean you guys fucking?" Embry snarked mischievously.

"Shut the fuck up Embry! The imprint changes nothing! Don't you see? Imprint or no, this bastard isn't good enough for her and he never will be." Jacob said hate and jealousy twisting his features into an ugly mask.

"A wolf will always be good enough for his inprint . The gods made the imprinting bond so that wolves could find their perfect mate." Embry said.

"Bullshit, he's the one fucking exception to that rule. He is a worthless piece of shit. " Jacob spat pushing Paul yet again.

A snarl of pure rage vibrate out of Paul's chest, which seemed to swell to massive proportions as he glared at Jacob. "Im all for feebies, but the next time you fucking push me you will pay for it with your life, baby alpha."

"Silence!" Sam ordered, still not an alpha order but highly effective none the less.

Bella watched her heart pounding in her chest. She hated how they all seemed to assume that Paul wasn't good enough for her. And she wondered at the thing they called imprinting. What was it?

"You are not good enough for her Paul, you know It. Step aside and let her chose!" Jacob asked. "She sure as hell won't chose a loser like you!"

Bella couldn't take it any longer, pulling on a pair or sweats she found over the back of the chair she had sat on earlier she she hurtled out of the door and went to stand next to Paul.

"Bella." Sam nodded in greeting, as he casually sniffed the air around her making Bella frown slightly; what was with the sniffing?

She chose to ignore the pained glance Jake sent her and the venomous one leveled at her by Leah. Embry gave her a small smile in greeting, something in his face made her see him as a friend.

"Don't listen to them Paul. I don't know what this all means between us and i have no idea what 'imprinting' is, but I want to find out...I ... I want you." She said her voice quivering as she reached out an unsteady hand to touch his arm. Her pale delicate fingers rested over the top of the tribal tattoo which covered his whole arm. The difference in their skin tones a beautiful thing.

The vibrating which had still shaken his body ceased at her touch. He eyed her, gaze raking over beautiful features and lovely hair before he seemed to reach a decision.

"They are right though." He ground out through clenched teeth. "I am not worthy of you. Or any decent woman for that matter. I was fucking stupid to even think that this could work."

He backed away from her, his dark angry eyes oddly apologetic as they bored into her wide brown ones, each step he took was taking him further and further away before he turned and phased on the fly, scraps of denim floating down around the huge silver gray wolf. It glanced at her one more time before running into the woods behind his house.

Bella stared after him, her heart extremely heavy, her whisper carrying to him on the breeze; " Paul..."

A/N: Please review.


End file.
